El viaje
by AnitaCriss
Summary: Quinn es líder del club Glee, y este año tiene la idea de llevar a todos de vacaciones a Nueva York para que así formen amistades, ya que en el club casi todos se llevan mal. Pero ella no estará sola en esto, Blaine, su mejor amigo, la acompañará en todo momento. Fabrevans. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: De vacaciones a Nueva York

Algunas veces es muy difícil ser yo, Quinn Fabray; soy la líder del club Glee, pero la mayoría se inscribió al club solo para perder clases. Ahí casi nunca nos hablamos, solo nos sentamos y pasamos el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa, es por eso que todos en la escuela nos llaman "El Club Antisocial". Yo trato de unirlos, pero no hay caso, nadie se lleva bien con nadie, pero es por eso que hace mucho tiempo se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a Nueva York de vacaciones.

Sí, fue difícil llevar a cabo esta loca idea, pero se logró. Mañana mismo nos vamos todos a la ciudad más grandiosa del mundo. Solo espero que esto nos una más, con eso daría realizado mi año.

Aunque para ser sincera, hemos tenido grandes avances con respecto a lo antisocial del club. Yo tengo al mejor amigo del mundo, Blaine Anderson, siempre me da buenos consejos y nunca pensé, al momento de conocerlo, que fuera tan simpático. Cuando él llegó al colegio era callado, no hablaba con nadie, supongo que era por ser nuevo, ya que con el tiempo traté de sociabilizar con él y dio resultados. Ahora es uno de los más cooperadores en el club junto con Rachel y Mercedes, ellas son extremadamente alegres. Pero en general, la mayoría no se habla, algunos ni se han dicho "hola" durante todo el año. Como es el caso de Ryder y Jake, ellos sí que se odian! Si supieran las cosas que tienen en común serían grandes amigos como Finn y Puck, ellos son inseparables.

Bueno, dejo de pensar tanto ya que se está haciendo tarde y tengo que descansar para que mañana pueda empezar bien el día, aunque los nervios por subir a un avión por primera vez no me dejan conciliar el sueño tranquila.

* * *

Por suerte pude dormir, aunque los nervios no se me han pasado, necesito hablar con Blaine, es el único que me podría ayudar.

- Blaine! – grité cuando llegué a su casa - Sé que estás adentro, abre la puerta, por favor!

- De que esté adentro estás equivocada – dijo detrás de mí.

- Oh! Ahí estás! Necesito hablar contigo, no sé cómo tranquilizarme, anoche casi no pude dormir por los nervios de estar en un avión y ahora estoy peor y….

- Okey, okey, okey, calma – dijo interrumpiéndome – primero que todo, no te va a pasar nada ya que en el avión yo voy a estar al lado tuyo, cuidándote, y si pasa algo, yo te ayudaré. Segundo, tienes que estar tranquila ya que por primera vez todos han estado de acuerdo con una idea, y por si no te das cuenta – dijo revisando la hora en su reloj - vamos a llegar atrasados al bus que nos llevará al aeropuerto.

- Oh dios mío, el bus! – recordé - Tienes razón, hay que darnos prisa! Y gracias por hablar conmigo, simplemente eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos corriendo a la escuela donde nos estaba esperando el bus, ya que quedaba cerca de la casa de Blaine.

* * *

Al llegar nos dimos cuenta que todos estaban acomodando sus maletas y subiéndose al bus. No pude ponerme más feliz al verles sus caras sonrientes, es un recuerdo que nunca sacaré de mi cabeza.

- Ahí están ustedes dos, apúrense que el bus ya va a partir – dijo Rachel.

- Lo siento, supongo que los nervios me atrasaron un poco.

- Que nervios ni que nada, súbanse rápido que ya vamos a partir – habló Puck esta vez.

Subimos al bus rápidamente y nos acomodamos en uno de los primeros asientos, el bus partió y todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción, incluso Mr. Schue; eso me dio risa.

* * *

Todo fue un caos cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Corríamos con todas nuestras cosas en nuestras manos ya que estábamos ligeramente atrasados, menos mal que llegamos justo a tiempo, o si no todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

Cuando llegó el momento de subirse al avión, colapsé. Mis piernas tiritaban, apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que de a poco mi respiración se dificultaba, estaba llegando al punto en que tenía ganas de llorar, pero luego vi a Kurt, y noté que él también tenía dificultades.

- ¿Estás bien, Quinnie? – me dijo Blaine.

- ¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien – mentí.

- Tú a mí no me engañas. Tranquila, todo va a salir bien – dijo dulcemente.

- Ya lo creo. Pero pienso que yo no soy la que necesita más comentarios alentadores.

- ¿Entonces quién? – preguntó sin entender.

Le di a Blaine una seña con mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba Kurt. Él entendió lo que trataba de decirle y se fue a donde él sin antes darme un beso en la frente. Vi cómo Blaine comenzaba hablarle a Kurt y cómo trataba de ayudarlo. Pero tampoco dejé pasar desapercibido la sonrisa y los brillosos ojos de Kurt cuando mi mejor amigo le hablaba. Acaso… ¿será posible que…? Mejor no pienso en eso, tal vez son ilusiones mías.

Blaine terminó de hablarle a Kurt cuando ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Caminó hacia mí y me dijo que sería mejor que Kurt se sentara conmigo, y que él estaría detrás de nosotros. Yo acepté ya que creía que socializar con alguien más sería lo mejor, y Kurt parecía una persona muy amable.

Nos subimos al avión y tomé la mano de Kurt al momento de sentarnos. El avión comenzó a andar y sentía que iba a morir, pero tenía que pensar que todo esto era para mejor. Tenía que ser para mejor.

* * *

Es hora de presentarme... Hola! me llamo Anita, y soy nueva en todo esto. Ya publiqué un one-shot sobre Klaine que pensé que nadie leería, pero cuando vi los reviews como que me emocioné de alguna manera. ¡Jamás llegué a imaginar que a alguien le gustaría lo que escribo! Y soy extremadamente feliz con solo saber que al menos a una persona le gusta.

Esta historia tiene mayormente Fabrevans y Klaine, también un poco de Brittana, Finchel, Ryley y Jitty. Sé que esté capítulo está muy corto, pero será solo este, y tal vez el segundo. Los demás serán más largos. Los personajes "principales", por decirlo así, son Quinn y Blaine, solo que será narrado por Quinn.

Espero que les guste, ya tengo escritos muuchos capítulos sobre este fic, así que probablemente suba el segundo capítulo el domingo.

Con mucho cariño

Anita


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Viaje en avión.

Cuando despegó el avión estaba a punto de llorar, igual Kurt, pero Blaine estaba atrás de nosotros apoyándonos y diciéndonos cosas para calmarnos. Hasta que oí una voz más, era Sam. ¿Blaine se sentó con Sam? Bueno, nunca tuvimos una charla de no más de 10 palabras, pero se notaba que era simpático ya que todas las veces que lo veía se estaba riendo con Mike, su mejor amigo.

- Estás bien Quinn? – me dijo Sam.

- Si, gracias por apoyarnos a mí y a Kurt, necesitábamos a alguien que estuviera con nosotros en el viaje, sobre todo ahora.

- Bueno, para eso estamos yo con Blaine. Siempre que necesiten ayuda acudan a Blam o Slaine, como quieran decirnos.

Kurt se empezó a reír.

- Wow! Kurt, tienes una risa muy adorable – dijo Blaine.

Kurt se empezó a sonrojar y yo noté eso, ¿a Kurt le gusta Blaine?, bueno, no es de sorprenderse mucho ya que Kurt es gay y Blaine es un chico muy guapo y simpático.

- Pero si Kurt ES adorable, y a la vez muy lindo – dije eso para ayudar a Kurt, ya que ahora que lo pienso bien, Blaine y Kurt harían una bonita pareja. Ahora el problema, Blaine no es gay.

- Tú igual Quinn – dijo Sam.

Esperen un momento… ¿estoy sorda o Sam dijo que yo era linda? Okey, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez, tan solo le diré gracias con una simple sonrisa.

- Gracias, tu igual eres lindo.

¡¿Qué yo dije qué?! Ay no, mi cabeza no funciona muy bien, ¡cómo le puedo decir eso!

Blaine soltó una carcajada y le dijo algo a Sam, no pude escuchar bien pero por lo que alcancé a oír dijo algo como "muy bien". ¿Qué podría significar eso? No lo sé.

Cuando miré al lado me di cuenta que Kurt estaba rojo como un tomate, al parecer sí que le gusta Blaine.

- Kurt, estás muy sonrojado, ¿fueron las palabras de Blaine?

- ¿Ah?... ¿qué?... no… No es por eso… es por… por… por el calor del avión, ¿hace mucho calor no crees? – dijo bien nervioso.

- Kurt - dije lo más calmada posible – es obvio que te gusta Blaine, tus reacciones lo dicen todo, y tienes que saber controlarlas. Es por eso que desde este preciso momento yo te voy a ayudar.

- Pero si tú eres la mejor amiga de Blaine, ¿por qué ayudarme?

- Porque ahora que lo pienso bien, ustedes se verían muy bien juntos, pero obviamente está el hecho de que Blaine no es gay, y eso arruina todo. Entonces, lo que yo haré es hacer que ustedes sean amigos, muy amigos, como Finn y Puck.

- Oh! Bueno, eso es muy bonito de tu parte, sé que Blaine no es gay y es por eso que quiero olvidar todo esto, pero lamentablemente no puedo, y ahora que tú me digas que podemos ser amigos me pone feliz, ya que por lo menos podría estar en su vida.

- Y estás en su vida, cuando Blaine se preocupa por alguien es por algo, y por si no te has dado cuenta, él se ha estado pasando todo el viaje viendo si estás bien.

- ¿Enserio? Oh Quinn, te puedo decir Quinnie? – asentí – Bueno, gracias por todo, en verdad eres una muy buena persona, pero por favor no le digas nada a Blaine, ¿podrías hacer eso?

- Claro, sería muy feo de mi parte decirle algo a Blaine.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Blaine al escuchar su nombre.

- Nada – dije sonriente – cuando lleguemos a la casa te diremos.

Miré a Kurt y le cerré un ojo tratando de que él notara que todo estaba bajo control. Obviamente, no lo hizo.

- Ok – dijo Blaine, y luego miró a Kurt – al parecer sí que es importante ya que Kurt está muuuy nervioso.

- Todavía estoy nervioso por estar en un avión – le dijo Kurt.

- Oh, verdad… Bueno, muero de ganas por saber qué me quieren decir ustedes dos.

- Y te lo diremos, ahora vete a hablar con Sam – respondí tal vez un poco cortante.

Cuando Blaine empezó a hablar con Sam, paralelamente yo también lo hice con Kurt.

- ¡Bien hecho! – le dije a Kurt - Sí que supiste controlar la situación luego de tu ataque de nervios.

- Gracias pero… ¡Qué le vamos a decir a Blaine! – dijo un poco enojado, por suerte, nadie lo notó.

- Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control. Tengo un plan que hará que tú y Blaine sean muy buenos amigos.

Cuando le empecé a contar a Kurt su cara cambió drásticamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ahora sí que todos se dieron cuenta, ya que al mirar alrededor vi a todos viéndonos como suricatos, así que actué rápidamente.

- Tranquilos todos, no pasó nada, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo si la mayoría dormía y ustedes nos despertaron?! – exclamó Santana enfurecida.

- Oh, lo siento a todos, enserio, se los recompensaré de alguna manera, lo prometo.

- Como digas.

- Ahora sí, con lo que estábamos hablando - dije dirigiéndome a Kurt – tú lo tienes que hacer Kurt, es la única forma que se me ocurre en la cual tú con Blaine puedan ser súper amigos.

- Okey, pero voy a tener que mentalizarme mucho tiempo para hacer eso – dijo un poco nervioso.

- Bueno, por suerte estamos en un avión en donde falta mucho tiempo para llegar a nuestro destino.

Los dos nos pusimos a reír sin razón alguna, al parecer fue con esto que comenzó una nueva amistad.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y cada vez me aburría más, la música no me ayudaba en estos momentos, Kurt se quedó dormido, Blaine igual, la mayoría lo estaba, los únicos despiertos eran Brittany, Artie, Tina y… Sam. No tenía la valentía para dirigirle la palabra después de lo que le dije. Lamentablemente él no pensaba lo mismo y me habló.

- Y…. ¿qué haces? – me preguntó.

- Nada realmente, trato de escuchar música para no aburrirme pero al parecer no funciona, y lo peor es que no tengo sueño para pasar lo que queda del viaje durmiendo – dije sinceramente.

- Mmm… me pasa lo mismo – dijo pensando – Hagamos algo, como Blaine y Kurt están durmiendo, ¿por qué no vamos a esos asientos de adelante que están vacíos y nos sentamos juntos y conversamos?, para pasar el rato digo yo.

- Con gusto.

Al sentarnos empezamos a hablar, y debo decir que fue muy agradable conversar con él, al parecer teníamos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos.

Al quedarnos poco tiempo para llegar a Nueva York decidimos volver a nuestros puestos para que al momento del aterrizaje estuviéramos todos juntos. Pero cuando estábamos llegando a nuestros respectivos asientos nos encontramos con Blaine y Kurt sentados juntos y durmiendo. Blaine abrazaba a Kurt con un brazo mientras que el castaño apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. Se veían muy tiernos.

Tanto yo como Sam no quisimos despertarlos para decirles que estaríamos atrás de ellos, así que simplemente nos sentamos tratando de no hacer ruido, pero Sam no lo trató lo suficiente y se tropezó haciendo despertar a Blaine y a Kurt.

- ¡Lo siento! En serio lo siento, no quería despertarlos – se disculpó Sam.

- No importa, además ya deberíamos estar llegando – habló todavía un poco dormido.

- Tienes razón, quedan como 15 minutos – agregué al ver la hora.

- ¡Ay no! No quiero despegar, voy a morir de miedo – dijo Kurt asustado, que se había despertado completamente luego de caer en esa conclusión.

- Hey, estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas? – Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt en señal de apoyo - Y mientras yo esté a tu lado no te va a pasar nada, lo prometo.

- Gracias – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa que nadie se la podía quitar.

- Ay Blainie, eres un amor – se burló Sam.

- Cállate Sam – dijo riendo.

- Okey, okey, okey – interrumpí - si no se dan cuenta ya vamos a aterrizar y yo estoy muriendo de nervios, así que por favor… -

- Ya Quinn, entonces es hora de abrocharse el cinturón, ¿no crees?

- ¡Verdad! Se me olvidó por completo.

Pasaron los minutos y el avión empezó a aterrizar, estaba muerta de susto hasta que Sam me tomó la mano para tranquilizarme, digamos que no ayudó mucho ya que me puse más nerviosa de lo normal, pero su sonrisa calmó todo.

Y el avión aterrizó.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, y posiblemente, si es que tengo tiempo, mañana suba el tercero.

Además tengo que decir que pronto subiré un nuevo fic sobre Klaine. Lo que pasa es que este fic que publiqué ya lo tengo casi terminado, así que es solo hacer algunas modificaciones y publicar.

Solo quería decir eso. Muchas gracias por leer.

Anita


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¡Llegamos!

- Bueno chicos, tomen sus cosas – dijo Mr. Schue cuando el avión había aterrizado - Si es que alguien se pierde, cosa que por favor les pido que no pase, llamen a Quinn, ella les dirá dónde estamos.

- Ya – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Ya llegamos a Nueva York, ¡la ciudad de mis sueños! – gritó Rachel - Oh Quinn, gracias. ¡Eres la mejor! – sus lágrimas salían de emoción.

- Bueno, todo esto lo hice para ustedes chicos, espero que lo pasen bien en estas vacaciones y que puedan conversar entre ustedes.

- Okey Quinn, haremos lo que podamos – dijo Ryder - Aunque la mayoría de nosotros no nos llevamos bien, ni siquiera nos decimos un simple "hola", por ti, por lo que hiciste por nosotros, trataremos.

- Gracias, enserio yo…

- Basta con los discursos emotivos, ¿ya? – dijo Santana - Si no se han dado cuenta hay gente atrás tratando de salir.

Oops! Se me había olvidado por completo que seguíamos en el avión. Blaine no se pudo aguantar y se empezó a reír, luego todos lo hicimos y empezamos a salir de a uno.

- Al parecer no te fue tan mal en el viaje – me dijo Blaine.

- Sí, por suerte – dije aliviada.

- Quinn, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer para dormir? – preguntó Brittany.

- Todo a su tiempo Britt, primero tenemos que llegar a la casa.

- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir? – preguntó Mike esta vez.

- Al parecer nadie escuchó cuando expliqué. Mi primo nos está esperando afuera para llevarnos, así que, ¡apúrense!

* * *

Cuando salimos afuera del aeropuerto vi a mi primo, estaba tan contenta ya que no lo veía hace años, estaba más alto y mucho más guapo. Vamos a tener que conversar mucho para ponernos al día.

- ¡BRODY! – grité - Tanto tiempo, sí que has cambiado.

- Tú igual Quinnie, estás muy hermosa – dijo para después dirigirse a todos – Hola, mi nombre es Brody Weston y soy el primo de Quinn, como muchos ya deberían saber. Voy a estar con ustedes estas vacaciones y… bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres para empezar a conocernos.

- Yo empiezo, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson.

- Yo soy Sam Evans.

- Kurt Hummel.

- Santana López.

- Mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce.

Todos se estaban presentando, me conmovía mucho ver en cada una de sus caras una hermosa sonrisa. Para algunos esto parezca un poco absurdo, pero verlos a todos así, es como mi sueño hecho realidad.

- Y yo soy Rachel Berry, mucho gusto Brody.

- Igualmente Rachel, y a todos también, mucho gusto.

Brody nos dio unas pequeñas reglas para el viaje, tales como abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, no saltar, cosas así. Cuando nos subimos a la camioneta, algo para mí un milagro ya que apenas cabíamos todos en ella, todos empezamos a gritar de felicidad. Son como unas vacaciones soñadas, bueno, a decir verdad, _son_ unas vacaciones soñadas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, que quedaba bien lejos, todos quedamos perplejos, era extremadamente grande, se podía decir que era como una mansión. Tenía dos pisos y un jardín muy hermoso lleno de flores.

- Bueno, préstenme atención un momento – alcé la voz - Son cinco habitaciones que están en el segundo piso, cada una tiene cuatro camas, excepto una que tiene cinco. Nosotros ocuparemos cuatro habitaciones y la quinta la ocuparán Mr. Schue con Brody, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – dijo Mike - pero yo sí o sí estoy con Sam, nadie nos puede separar.

- Igual yo con Puck – dijo Finn.

- Y yo con Santana – agregó Brittany.

- Bueno, bueno, lo que haremos es tener una habitación con cinco hombres, que serán: Mike, Sam, Finn, Puck y Artie.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron los cinco chicos.

- En otra habitación estarán Jake, Ryder Marley y Kitty – al ver sus caras de desacuerdo y puro enojo dije – Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, de hecho se odian, pero quiero que logren platicar por lo menos.

Cuando las caras de los cuatro se relajaron un poco, proseguí.

- Seguimos, en la tercera habitación estarán Mercedes, Rachel, Tina y…

- Yo – dijo Blaine - Sé que estaremos separados Quinnie, pero hay que socializar con otras personas, ¿no crees?

- Sí, tienes razón – dije un poco apenada, sería difícil estar lejos de mi mejor amigo – Entonces en la cuarta habitación estarán Brittany, Santana, Kurt y yo. ¡Ahora vamos!

Cuando todos llegamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones quedamos sorprendidos, nuevamente, eran perfectas, y tenían una hermosa vista. Yo con Santana, Brittany y Kurt empezamos a desarmar nuestras maletas y poner las cosas en muchos lugares.

* * *

Después de tener todo ordenado me fui a donde Brody para ponernos al día.

- Brody, ¿me puedes abrir? – dije al frente de la habitación que ocupaba mi primo.

- Entra si quieres – se oyó del otro lado.

- Bueno - y entré.

- Mr. Schue no está acá ahora, dijo que iba a comprar algo.

- Le puedes decir Will si quieres – dije riendo.

- Oh, bueno – dijo también con una risa.

- Y… ¿qué has hecho? – le pregunté al mismo tiempo en que me sentaba en su cama.

- Nada en verdad, sigo con mis clases en NYADA y…

- Espera un momento, ¿NYADA?

- Sí, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es solo que Rachel quiere ir ahí, es su sueño.

- Bueno, si necesita ayuda que me la pida, supongo que sabe cantar y bailar, ¿no?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es la mejor!

- Entonces dile que yo la ayudo para su audición, si quiere, por supuesto.

-Se lo diré ahora mismo. Ah! Y gracias, Brody – dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Rachel.

* * *

- ¡Rachel, abre la puerta! – dije lo más fuerte posible cuando llegué a su habitación.

- Okey, okey, ¿qué quieres? – me dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

- Es Brody, mi primo, él estudia en NYADA y dijo que te podría ayudar en tu audición o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Que él dijo qué? ¡Entra ahora mismo! – dijo antes que me empujara dentro de la habitación.

- Hola Quinn, justo estábamos hablando de ti – comentó Mercedes.

- Ahora no, Mercedes – dijo Rachel - ¿qué tenías que decirme Quinn?

- Solo que mi primo está dispuesto a ayudarte para tu audición a NYADA.

- ¿Brody?

- Sí, Brody, puedes hablar con él para ponerse de acuerdo para practicar canto o baile.

- Wow! Eso es muy amable de su parte – dijo emocionada.

- Él es así… ahora, ¿de qué hablaban sobre mí?

- Nada importante – dijo Blaine - solo que todavía estoy esperando lo que me iban a decir tú y Kurt.

Abrí los ojos como plato cuando recordé lo que dije en el avión. Salí corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a unos extrañados Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes y Tina.

- Kurt, ven rápido – le dije cuando lo vi.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- La sorpresa de Blaine, ¿estás listo?

- ¡¿Ahora?! ¡No! Por supuesto que no estoy listo – dijo un poco alterado.

- Si quieres que sean amigos, tienes que hacerlo – lo alenté.

- Pero es que… bueno – dijo con un suspiro.

- Muy bien Kurt, voy a llamar a Blaine.

- No es necesario, ya estoy aquí – dijo Blaine.

- Menos mal, ven, vamos a ir afuera.

- Pero… yo pensé que… que… - tartamudeó Kurt

- Tranquilo – dijo Blaine - sea lo que sea, yo voy a estar feliz tan solo con saber que tú fuiste parte de ello.

Kurt sonrió aliviado y nos fuimos al jardín. Al llegar nos sentamos y Kurt empezó a hablar.

- Blaine – comenzó – cuando me ayudaste en el avión, cuando hiciste que me calmara, yo supe que eras una muy buena persona. Y ya lo sabía de antes, pero no fue hasta ese momento que supe que tú estarías para mí, y yo también lo estaría para ti, porque eres una persona maravillosa. Siempre estás disponible para los demás, siempre estás dando ayuda, siempre andas con esa perfecta sonrisa que… - Kurt paro de hablar ya que se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo de más – Lo que trato de decir es que tenerte en mi vida sería un verdadero, verdadero privilegio – concluyó.

Kurt me miró y me dio una señal para que colocara la canción. Busqué la canción en mi celular y la puse en el volumen máximo. La canción en sí era muy bonita, Kurt decía que él cantaba mal, pero en verdad, Kurt tenía una voz preciosa. De todas formas él insistió en que lo ayudara al cantar, así que yo haría las segundas voces de la canción.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more__  
__we both found what we were looking for__  
__with a friend to call my own__  
__I'll never be alone__  
__and you my friend will see__  
__you've got a friend in me…_

Kurt siguió cantando hasta que terminó la canción. Cuando hubo completo silencio y no había más ruido que el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, Blaine empezó a aplaudir.

- Kurt, eso fue muy tierno de tu parte. Cantas muy bien, tu voz es hermosa. Pero no entiendo algo, ¿por qué me cantaste esa canción?

- Es que… no sé cómo pase todos estos años sin hablarte, eso que íbamos en las mismas clases y también en el club Glee. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que…

Kurt se puso muy nervioso, su respiración parecía agitada, sus manos temblaban. Se podía notar a distancia que necesitaba ayuda.

- Que… - incitó Blaine para que Kurt terminara de decir lo que había comenzado; y mientras hacía eso tomó la mano de Kurt para calmarlo, lográndolo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Blaine empezó a reírse, rompiendo toda tensión que hubiera existido.

- Kurt, por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo, pero no era necesario preguntármelo ya que desde antes yo te consideraba como uno.

Dicho eso, Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó.

- Aww… ustedes son demasiado tiernos – dije.

- Kurt es tierno, no yo – dijo Blaine un poco sonrojado.

Me quedé mirando a Blaine y a Kurt, sí que se veían adorables los dos juntos. Cuando me quedé observando a Kurt pude ver cómo él me decía mudamente "gracias", y yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Creo que es mejor entrar, ya se está haciendo tarde – dije.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

Cuando regresamos, todos estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones. Pasé puerta por puerta viendo cómo estaban todos, tal como lo hace una mamá con sus hijos cuando se van a acostar, y cuando pensaba que estaban hablando y riéndose, era todo lo contrario, todos estaban con sus celulares mandando mensajes o escuchando música. Eso me puso triste.

Pero siempre hay algo rescatable, al parecer Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike y Artie se llevaban muy bien, ya que estaban cantando y Mike le enseñaba a Finn como bailar, fue adorable ver eso.

En fin, me fui a dormir ya que mañana tenía una grandiosa idea para lograr, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, que todos se miraran a los ojos y conversaran.

* * *

Hola! Sí, me demoré en actualizar, pero posiblemente suba el cuarto capítulo este mismo día, si es que no tengo problemas.

Para los que no sepan, la canción que le canta Kurt a Blaine es "Ben", de Michael Jackson.

Espero que les guste, y nuevamente gracias por los reviews :)

Anita


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Algo en común

- Quinn, despierta – dijo Blaine suavemente.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté media dormida.

- Van a ser las doce y media, todos están despiertos, solo faltas tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?, y yo que esperaba despertarme a las nueve.

- Tal vez tu sueño era muy bonito para despertarse.

- Puede ser eso – le sonreí.

- Ven, vamos a bajar, todos te esperan para desayunar.

- ¿Todavía no desayunan?

- Digamos que todos nos despertamos hace un rato. Oye, son vacaciones, no vamos a clases, uno se puede despertar a la hora que quiera.

- Bueno, tan solo déjame arreglarme.

- No es necesario, hay algunos que están más despeinados que tú – se rio.

Bajamos al primer piso y los vi a todos, algunos se ven muy chistosos cuando se despiertan, como Blaine. Cuando hablamos no me di cuenta que estaba sin gel, sinceramente es muy raro verlo sin ese producto.

- Bueno, ya llegó Quinn, a desayunar – anunció Mr. Schue.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Puck.

* * *

El desayuno fue muy silencioso, nadie se dirigió la palabra, ni tampoco hubieron miradas comunicativas, tan solo estaban pendientes de comer, solo eso, comer.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, subimos a nuestras habitaciones. No había pensado en un gran problema: los baños, todos se peleaban por quien se bañaba primero o cosas por el estilo, así que tuvimos que arreglárnoslas por turnos.

* * *

En la tarde después de almorzar, reuní a todos en el jardín, excepto a Mr. Schue y Brody, e hice que se pusieran en un círculo y dijeran las cosas que más les gustaba hacer, y lo que les gustaría hacer.

Yo empecé, ya que nadie más se ofreció. Después venía Santana, luego Brittany, Kurt, Mike, etc.

- A mí me gustaría ser cheerleader. Me gusta cantar, bailar y ser líder de este club.

- A mí también me gustaría ser cheerleader – dijo Santana - También me gusta cantar y bailar, y amo insultar a la gente – dijo riéndose.

- Extrañamente a mí también me gustaría ser cheerleader – dijo Brittany - Lo que más amo es bailar, y también cantar, amo los unicornios y mi gato Lord Tubbington.

- Yo sueño con estar en Broadway – dijo Kurt - o ser diseñador de ropa. Amo cantar, aunque mi voz no sea tan bonita.

- Eso es mentira Kurt, tú cantas hermoso – le dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió para después agachar su cabeza por el color rojo que se estaba tornando su rostro.

- Lo que jamás dejaría de hacer es bailar, es lo que mejor hago, mi sueño es ser bailarín profesional – dijo Mike.

- Yo amo cantar y también hacer imitaciones, además toco la guitarra – dijo Sam.

En un momento yo miré a Sam y él también lo hizo, fue un largo momento en que solo nos observábamos y sonreímos, un largo momento hasta que yo desvié la mirada.

- Bueno, yo también canto y toco la guitarra – dijo Puck - Además juego fútbol americano.

- Yo amo cantar, pero bailo muy mal – dijo Finn – pero ahora Mike me está enseñando algunos pasos. Juego fútbol americano al igual que Puck, somos una excelente dupla.

- Amo cantar y actuar, es lo que más me gusta hacer – dijo brevemente Tina.

- Yo amo con todo mi corazón cantar y bailar – dijo Blaine - También me gustaría estar en Broadway, como dijo Kurt – dicho esto, Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, y él le respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Mi pasión es cantar – habló Mercedes - y mi sueño es ser una cantante profesional, tal como Beyoncé o Whitney Houston, que son mis ídolos.

- Cuando salga de la escuela me gustaría ser una cantante como Adele – dijo Marley – simplemente la admiro, y sería un sueño hecho realidad seguir sus pasos. También me gustan los gatos, son muy tiernos.

- A mí también me gustaría ser cheerleader – dijo Kitty - y amo cantar tanto como bailar.

- A mí me encanta cantar y rapear – dijo Artie – pero otras de mis pasiones es hacer videos, como cortometrajes o cosas por el estilo. Mi sueño es ser un director reconocido.

- Yo también amo cantar y bailar, hasta no hace poco me di cuenta de eso. Además me gusta el fútbol americano – dijo Ryder.

- Yo adoro cantar; también bailo y toco la guitarra – dijo Jake - Son las 3 cosas que más me gusta hacer. Incluso algunas veces me junto con Puck para hacer algunos arreglos o duetos.

- Al igual que todos, yo amo cantar – dijo Rachel - mi sueño es estar en Broadway, haría todo para estar ahí.

- Al parecer todos tenemos una cosa en común: cantar - les dije - Ahora por lo menos sabemos que nadie entró al club Glee solo para perder clases, nos unimos a este club porque en verdad queríamos, ¡porque amamos cantar!

Todos nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

Sí, a esto se le podría decir: ¡misión cumplida!

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck; _

_Some nights, I call it a draw _

Blaine comenzó a cantar esos primeros dos versos, todos lo miramos curiosos por lo que estaba haciendo.

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle __  
__Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off _

Él continuó cantando, hasta que tomó de las manos a Tina y a Mercedes que se encontraban al lado suyo, e hizo que se levantaran para que se unieran al canto.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost __  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for __  
__What do I stand for? What do I stand for? __  
__Most nights, I don't know anymore... _

Luego todos comenzaron a cantar la canción, algunos hacían el ritmo con sus manos, otros hacían segunda voces, éramos todo un coro. Todos cantaban muy bien, era lindo saber que estábamos unidos por primera vez gracias a la música.

Cuando terminamos de cantar, todos estábamos riéndonos y abrazándonos. Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa para nosotros.

- Eso fue muy divertido – dijo Santana - Por fin pude cantar en público y sentirme bien al respecto, casi siempre canto para mí misma encerrada en mi pieza, tratando de que nadie más me escuche, por miedo a que me critiquen. Pero ahora… ahora todo es diferente.

- A mí me pasa igual – concordó Marley - Gracias Quinn, y también Blaine, esto de cantar todos juntos es muy entretenido.

- ¿Lo ven? – les dije a todos - No hay necesidad de odiarse.

Todos estaban pensando en lo que había pasado, era algo que nunca antes había sucedido, así que todo esto era nuevo. Pero Puck rompió el silencio.

- Ya, no hay nada más que decir. ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

Todos concordamos con la idea que dio Puck, así que empezamos a levantarnos y a ponernos de acuerdo. Los hombres fueron a comprar las cosas mientras que las mujeres ordenamos todo. Mercedes tenía un disco de karaoke, así que ya teníamos todo preparado. Sería una noche inolvidable.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y pusimos la música. Puck compró alcohol ya que era mayor de edad, además estábamos con Mr. Schue y Brody supervisándonos, nada podía salir mal.

Bailamos, cantamos, era la mejor fiesta de todas.

- ¡Wooo, wooo, wooo, woooooow!¡Paren la música un momento! – gritó Rachel, quien ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol - ¡¿Quién quiere jugar a la botellita?!

- ¡Yo! – gritó Puck - tenemos que conocernos mejor, ¿no es así, Quinn?

- Emm… ¿sí? – respondí un poco dudosa.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Mike - ¡A jugar!

* * *

Listo! alcancé a subir el cuarto capítulo. El próximo capítulo se llamará "La botellita", así que ya tienen un bueno indicio de lo que tratará, y habrán muchas parejas involucradas, tales como Fabrevans (que va a ser un gran capítulo para ellos), y otras que no nombraré para no arruinarles la sorpresa :)

Eso, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer.

Anita


End file.
